Uncle Tom Riddle
by NYANCAT56
Summary: Four year old Hermione Granger is taken by her uncle, Tom Riddle, to live at his castle and become his Dark Heir; But Tom should know by now that the future can rarely be planned..ties in with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

PRELOGUE

A bitter wind had entered the magnificent castle in which Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters reigned- another successful raid on the ministry had heightened the Death Eaters spirits. Tom had decided to let them roam free in a party in the Luncheon Hall,with the inviation extending to their wives and children. A loud buzzing noise leaked through the charm that had been placed on the hall.

A few days previous Tom had embarked on a visit to his fathers stately home in Little Hangleton. Any documents found there were taken by Tom. He need a new vessel to split his soul again.

So in the dark study, kept alight by a few sickly green candles, sat Tom Riddle, undoing a previously opened envelope. It read;

_My dear Thomas,_

_Your parents have spread the news about your return. I say, I cant wait for that fabulous ball tomorrow at your house! It is so good to see you returned and well. I have missed you greatly over the years. That tramp Merope had you hoodwinked, I could tell._

_Your loving friend,_

_Cecilia Grangere_

Tom threw this to the floor and grabbed the next letter. however much he hated his father, a morbid fascination rose up in him about this…Cecilia person. The next letter stated;

_My dear Thomas,_

_Please do not think I turned down your offer of courtship at the ball last week. It just shocked me so, being asked of my hand by a person of your calibre. But my dear, I accept._

_With all my love,_

_Cecilia Grangere_

A dark curiosity had been awoken in Tom. He had always wanted a companion, like a mother and father. He had Nagini now, but the thought of relatives didn't make him shudder as he thought they would. The last letter's ink was smudged, and dribbled in places.

_Thomas,_

_My parents said I mustn't see you again. The "shame" you have brought to my family does not compare to the agony my heart feels. Our little boy is to be called Robert. He is healthy, and has the most gorgeous smile in the world. I will always cherish this gift you have given me._

_Cecilia Grangere _

Tom was…well stunned didn't really explain it. He was flabbergasted- shocked- disturbed? No word could explain his emotions. Then he came back to earth. His father ,and most likely Cecilia, were both muggles. the…brother he had was most likely a waste of space. and yet….another letter. this one hadn't been opened; most likely because Cecilia hadn't learned of Tom Sr's death. Voldemort smirked at that thought.

_Thomas,_

_How long has it been? Well over 50 years…in response to my last letter, our son, Robert, changed my surname to Granger._

_Hmm._

_He's married a darling girl, Gemma. Lovely family. But the reason of this letter is for our first grandchild. Her name is Hermione. darling little girl, she was born last week. Curly hair, the colour of dark gold. And these grey, silken eyes, already at this age._

_And yet…I feel something is off with her. Between you and I, I don't think everything's in her head. I could be a senile old woman, though. I mean, she is practically newborn! I look forward to hearing from you again. _

_Love,_

_Cecilia Granger_

Tom hummed, a raspy, dry sound. A little girl, with his flesh and blood circling in her, and a young age too, guessing from the envelope date. she'd be about four. From Cecilia's tone in the letter, she could be a…mud- muggleborn. a very low chance, yet the potential was there.

Uncle Tom.

Tomorrow he'd have to rally his minions. Pay a little visit to the Granger household.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for all your really nice reviews, and just taking the time to read this-thanks!

CHAPTER 1

Hermione Granger jumped into her warm bed, and snuggled down into her wonderfully thick duvet. It was a very cold night. Frostbite had already hit her dad's geraniums.

Keeping her eyes on her bookshelf, she gradually levitated her book in the air, and brought it to her. The book, _Jack Frost,_ flopped down the moment Hermione's concentration slipped. She was, after all, only four years old.

When her eyelids started drooping, and she had finished yawning for the third time, Hermione laid the book down and curled up into a ball. Her mother, Gemma popped her head round the door to gaze at her sleeping daughter.

"goodnight, 'Mione," she whispered lovingly, switching off the main light.

It would be the last time she saw her daughter.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, her uncle stood in the corner of the room, disillusioned. He needed to get a good look at his soon-to-be charge. Tom was secretly very impressed when she displayed her power floating the book to her.

He had sent four death eaters to fly above the small house, guarding it, and he had two death eaters, again disillusioned, to watch over the adult Grangers.

It was time to wake up his niece.

"Hermione," he said confidently, after placing a spell on the door," wake up!"

Hermione looked up to gaze at Voldemort. She took in his bald head, and cat shaped eyes, coloured a dark burgundy. A sense of power seemed to radiate from him.

"who are you?" she smiled leaping out of bed to get a closer look to him.

"I'm your uncle. You may address me as such." He…smirked, which was the closest he could get to a smile.

"would you like some tea?" she grinned, before running to a large dark wardrobe and fetching her Pretty Princess tea set. She laid out her cutlery and "poured" a small amount for Tom, who looked into the cup distastefully. He conjured two small chairs, coloured with the Riddle crest. Hermione, however, clapped her hands and changed hers into a bright blue beanbag.

Voldemort was stunned at how such a young witch could successfully channel her energy without a wand- it was almost unheard of in the wizarding world.

Hermione had finished her "tea" and was staring at tom, willing him to do the same.

Without Hermione noticing, tom brought his wand and tapped his pink cup, filling it with scotch whisky. He gratefully swigged it back. He would come to need it.

"Hermione, I am your…uncle, on your father's side. He is my brother. I have decided that you will come to live at my castle, which is not too far away from here. I trust you will comply?"

Hermione stared blankly at him, before stating,

"Can I pack ,uncle?",

Voldemort dipped his head in acknowledgement, before excusing himself. He had a couple of memories to modify.

Hermione had opened her _Barbie_ suitcase, and began threw in most of her clothes, which were either bright blue or black. Those colours made her feel powerful.

Her Pretty Princess tea set was of course chucked in, along with her magician's kit and her rather astounding collection of books. She was teased about it when her mum took her down to the park. So one day she collared the ring leader and placed him in a tree.

That was a good day.

Finishing her packing, she changed into a little blue tunic and some black leggings, and clutched her giant black panther, which her gran gave her for her third birthday. She loved it like a brother or sister, which thankfully (to her at least) she didn't have.

Tom reappeared from downstairs. He had placed in the granger's mind a need to go to India. They would leave tomorrow morning.

With the aid of his wand, tom lifted her suitcase and placed it on the back of the broom hovering outside. He grabbed Hermione and plonked ( plonk is an awesome word) her on the back of the broom. He then apparated to the brush and gave it a kick. His entourage of death eaters followed his tail.

His heir was coming home.


	3. tour of the castle

CHAPTER 3

The great doors leading to the inside of the magnificent castle of voldemort were slowly creaking open to Hermione and Tom. She clutched her toy panther like he was drowning, and the hand clasped on her _Barbie _suitcase was trembling. Although she had slept for most of the journey, she could not believe it was already half five in the afternoon.

The death eaters, a respectful distance away from Voldemort, noticed him pat Hermione on the back and push her forwards.

The click of her suitcase wheels echoed of the stone stairs; Hermione gingerly stepped onto the plush green carpet. The floor must have had a arrival spell, as Narcissa and a small blonde boy trotted down the grand staircase; as one, the pair bowed to Tom, before noticing Hermione hiding behind Tom's great flapping robes. Narcissa mouthed to Voldemort _"shy." _

Tom nodded.

Draco, her son, stepped forward and looked at Hermione.

"I'm Draco . my daddy is the boss of the death eaters. I'm glad you are here- No one wants to play anymore."

Hermione shook her head.

"_**My **_uncle is boss of the death eaters. he's best at being boss. I like playing tig, do you?"

Tom looked, surprised, at Hermione, feeling a shot of affection for her, somewhere in his black and cold heart.

"Yep."

Hermione looked at Tom, for permission. He nodded.

"I want you back here, at seven o clock, though. and-" he looked at Draco, "don't stray from the east wing."

Draco nodded, and clasped Hermione's free hand. They ran, giggling up the stairs.

Narcissa looked at voldemort respectfully.

"she's beautiful, master. I can sense the power off of her from here."

Tom nodded. Hermione was pretty. She was small, yet not chubby, instead lithe, with long copper ringlets down past her waist. Her eyes, though, were a silvery grey. They held a dark energy within them.

Voldemort found himself warming to her.

Snape,trudged through the door.

"my lord,may we come through?"

Tom nodded, and swept away without a word. He had to see to the final preparations of Hermione's rooms.

Half an hour later, Draco was pulling Hermione around on a big cymbal they found. They readied themselves at the top of the staircase; Draco jumped on behind Hermione, and she gave a final push,

And they were whizzing, down and down and down…

And crashing into Severus snape. they all went crashing, and found themselves to be sprawled over snape, whilst his nose was crashed into the silver gleaming cymbal.

Snape picked himself up, and brushed off invisible pieces of dirt.

"Miss riddle," he announced crisply, "I am to escort you to dinner and introduce you to the main death eaters of the family. Come."

Hermione sent a panicked look to Draco before hanging her head and trudging towards the main hall.

This was going to be fun.

Hermione sat, bored out of her mind, as one by one the death eaters walked up to announce themselves. they were on the third by now.

"hello- I am lucius malfoy. Father of Draco." this caught her interest. she rather liked Draco, despite meeting him for an hour. "I control the lower death eaters."

Lucius looked like a mug, with silvery-blonde hair and the sharp nose he had noticed on many of the people here. He held a plain black cane in his hand.

He walked back, passing another, heftier man walking up. He had a square chin grazed with stubble, and a cheeky glint in his dark green eyes. His dark coat covered his massive body. He was 6 foot at least.

" I am fenrir greyback, leader of a pack of wolves in Yorkshire, but I spend most of my time here." his gravel like voice echoed down as he trudged back in line. Hermione sighed, softly. _four down, twenty to go.._ she thought.

Hermione curled up in bed, for the second time that day-or night? She had had a lot to take in the se couple of days. she always knew she was different, yet she would never of expected magic, and wands, and brooms…

And her uncle. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked him or not. She hadn't really seen that much of him, to be honest. She curled deeper in the duvet, in her new suite. It was a light green, tinged with a lovely silver.

Her toy panther looked right at home.

A knock on the door broke Hermione out of her looked round the door.

"tomorrow, Hermione, I will give you a tour of the castle. we will sort out your suitcase. And-" he glanced at her toy, "we will do something about that toy."

Hermione felt a bubble of joy rise in her. The ache for her parents was strong, yet Hermione knew she was safe here.

(after chappie post) I am loving this story! If I were you, I'd keep an eye on the toy, and fenrir- nagini + bellatrix will be making an appearance next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hermione awoke to find narcissa staring at her coolly from across the room. She bowed.

"miss granger, your uncle the Dark Lord has sent me to help you get ready for breakfast. First impressions are everything! Now pick some clothes and meet me in the bathroom."

Hermione was quite perturbed, wondering which land her imagination had picked-until she remembered yesterdays' events.

Tottering towards her suitcase, she grabbed a pair of black shorts and her black t-shirt. To liven up the outfit she also chucked on the pile her blue bowtie.

Running to the bathroom, she saw narcissa had picked a lilac- smelling shampoo and conditioner, and run a full bath brimming with bubbles.

She could get used to this.

She arrived at the luncheon hall with a tummy full of nerves and a head full of doubts. that is, until she saw fenrir.

"fenny!" she squealed, racing to him. "are you taking me to breakfast?"

He nodded, and held her hand loosely.

They entered the grand hall, and the first thing Hermione noticed was the halls architecture. It was like a Greek temple, as it was held up by light load bearers, the ceiling was probably charmed to look like the sky outside. Right now is was sunny, with wispy clouds drawling across.

As soon as she entered the hall with fenrir, everyone turned to get a glimpse of the dark lord's niece. there was about a hundred people in the room.

Tom was talking to Peter Pettigrew, yet now he turned to walk to Hermione.

"hello, uncle!" she smiled, pleased to see a familiar face.

He nodded at her, and asked of fenrir,

"may I escort my niece to the table?" fenrir bowed and left without a word. Voldemort took her hand in his own, and walked to the table with her.

The head table was littered with several people. Hermione recognised lucius and narcissa, and winked at Draco, who grinned in return.

Hermione was seated in-between her friend and voldemort who only had a cup of what looked like coffee. Hermione helped herself to one hash brown, and one spoon of beans.

The last thing she needed was food dribbling down her.

Suddenly the sky-ceiling turned grey, and a low slithering stuck up from the table. A giant head poked up and stared at Hermione.

It was a snake, as long as half the room, slithering on top of the table. As everyone resumed eating, Hermione concurred this must be a regular performance.

The snake slid over to voldemort, who stroked it.

"hello, Nagini."

Nagini paused once more at Hermione, and wafted it's head in warning. Half the table fetched out their wands .Voldemort's glare held them back.

He wanted to see what Hermione would do.

Nagini opened her mouth, to reveal fangs as big as Hermione's head. The snake shot forward at a speed no one could decipher.

But everyone's eyes were on Hermione. She grew, and grew, and grew. Her head changed into an arrow shape, shaded by two thick hoods.

She was the length of the room. Her throat was patterned with plain bowties- she opened her mouth to show fangs the size of Hermione's _body._ slowly,oh so slowly, she slithered towards nagini, and shook her rattle encased tail. Nagini whimpered and positively _flew_ out the room.

As soon as it happened, Hermione changed back, quite bored. She looked around as if to say "what?" and carried on eating.

Everyone noticed voldemort's gleam in his eyes. But only Snape saw what looked like a hint of a proper smile.

After the events at breakfast, Hermione was quite happy to return to her suite. She had finished unpacking, and proceeded to play an old DVD of hers.

_Snow white._

But before that, she got her magicians' kit out. Tottering out the room, she fitted her black hat, and carried her case under her arms.

All she needed was an audience.

The first person she spotted was lucius strolling down the corridor.

"Lucie!" she called bossily.

A vein throbbed in "lucie"s forehead, but otherwise he knelt down to find out what she wanted.

"pick a card."

"why?-"

"pick one or I'm telling Uncle Tom."

"okay!"

"is this your card?"

"…yes. How do you do that?"

"a magician never tells her secrets."

"..anyway, the dark lord sent me to take you to him." Hermione beamed.

"I can show him my card trick!"

Lucius had somehow been convinced by Hermione that she needed a piggyback. Voldemort met this scene in the courtyard- Hermione had her hands over lucius' eyes, kicking him like he was some horse. She was squealing "faster pony!" lucius was standing still, not sure what to do.

When voldemort coughed, announcing his arrival, lucius carefully plucked Hermione off of his head and placed her to tom. She went running, but lucius' eyes were trained onto voldemort.

"Master, I-"

"silence, lucius. It was…entertaining. Now spend time with your _own_ child."

Lucius bowed, and swept away.

Hermione broke the short silence.

"would you like to see a card trick?" voldemort processed this thought, and decided to go with it.

"Yes."

"pick a card, any card!"

"hmm."a few minutes later, Tom would never of shown it but he was bamboozled to how she could do that.

Carefully, he held Hermione delicate hand in his own, and proceeded the tour of his home.

The castle, reaching the size of Hogwarts, was surrounded by acres of fields and forests. Voldemort carried a light conversation.

"how did you know my name was Tom?"

"your animal told me."

Voldemort stopped and stared at Hermione.

"you mean Nagini?"

"no, the animal in your mind. It's a snake."

Voldemort struck up the walk again. He supposed Hermione meant his animagus. He had always pondered the thought of the animagus lingering in his mind, switching places at his command.

Being an animal sounded…fun.

Hermione questioned voldemort incessantly.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"black."

"what's your favourite movie?"

"moo-vee?"

"what's your favourite animal?"

"you."

Voldemort remembered the debacle earlier. He decided to show Hermione a particular part of the forest.

"these are thestrals."

Hermione gazed at the skeletal black horses as if they were the light at the end of the tunnel. Her mouth was shaped as an "o" while she gazed at her most favourite animal.

Without warning she took a running jump and landed gracefully on the back of a small thestral.

Tom was…worried? Did that explain the twisting in his heart at the thought of Hermione in danger?

He had only known his niece for 3 days, yet he had already began to care for her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4,5...I FORGOT

The glistening tiara lay in the mighty oak tree, shaded by clumps of damp moss and small bugs. Bellatrix, trembling, lifted the ancient heirloom out of the cracked, knarled tree. She cackled, and disappeared on the spot.

The next morning, breakfast was a welcome relief for Hermione, as she could recognise most people in the room. She sat herself down next to Draco.

"do you wanna' play top trumps?"

"if you teach me."

They were squabbling under the desk, arguing about Rose Tyler being worth more points than Martha Jones, when a loud cracking noise interrupted the general chatter.

Bellatrix, with her half crazed eyes, limped up to the table. she nodded her head deeply.

" Master, I have retrieved your…antique. I have sent it to…the place you requested."

Voldemort nodded.

"you have exceeded yourself, bellatrix."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she glared around the room.

"sire, I have learned a depressing rumour that a muggleborn is hiding in your midst."

Slowly, Hermione rose out of the table. She didn't like the look of this pale woman, with her heavily shaded black eyes, and her frizzy mound of hair.

She looked evil.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and sniffed,

"who are you?"

Bellatrix sniffed the air, grinning. her wand slashed down on one particular curse.

"crucio!"

Hermione was in…nothing described it. She remembered the time that nasty boy threw her off the slide in the park. This surmounted it by a hundred thousand metres. Her bones were on fire. Her head was about to burst. She-

"BELLATRIX!"

Several men in the room roared, most noticeably lucius, fenrir, and Voldemort. Tom carried on yelling.

"you will put your wand down now or suffer the consequences."

Bellatrix's mad cackle stopped halfway, and sulkily she pocketed her wand.

Hermione wasn't so forgiving. She rose out of the table, and yelled,

"how dare you!"

She stared, her eyes sealing Bellatrix on the spot. Slowly Bellatrix's skin bubbled, and turned a repugnant colour of green. Her eyes popped out of the sockets, and grew up to the ceiling.

Her body's bones disappeared, and instead she felt, watery.

She had turned into a slug.

Hermione's her eyes never lifting from the "slug", threw salt on her, although half of it missed from her shaky hands.

Nothing happened at first. but then, Bellatrix's new skin bubbled and blistered, melting down into merely a smudge on the polished oak floor.

Hermione smiling, fainted under the table.

A white ceiling. A white wall. A white chair, occupied with her uncle.

"I see you have woken up. I was quite-" Tom struggled with his words, "-concerned for you. Children are not sustained for curses."

Hermione slowly nodded. She couldn't feel any lasting damage, apart from a deep ache in her bones.

"where are we?"

"on my many ..adventures, most of my ...people would get hurt. I needed a hospital, so I placed one in the cellar."

On the word cellar Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"NO! I CAN'T BE IN A CELLAR!GET ME OUT!" She roared, breaking free of the constricting blankets. Using her rage, she blew the door open, pounding up the concrete stairs.

Voldemort paused for a second, wondering what happened, before running up the stairs after her.

Hermione ran through the great doors that had impressed her so much when she came here.

But she couldn't stay here. Not when there was a cellar.

She trampled upon the flower beds kept by the wives of the death eaters. The only thing her mind could take in was to go away from the cellar, the deep, dark cellar…

Her legs were aching, foot pounding after foot after foot…

Suddenly she went sprawling, her face imprinted on to the dusty earth.

"where are you going, Hermione?"

It was Fenrir.

Hermione simply sobbed her face into Fenrir's chest as he carried her back to the castle.

(after chappie post) hmm. not too sure what to think of this chapter. Something off with it….

You'll find out why Hermione hates cellars in the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Voldemort looked into the pensive. Swollen thoughts glistened over the shallow basin, every so often coming to life.

He took a deep breath, and touched his long fingers to the strange water.

_Hermione's parents kissed her goodbye, and stepped out of the polished door._

_Her babysitter, Mrs Jenkins, smiled at her and chucked her under the chin._

"_well, dearie, I'm popping down for something to drink, and then we'll play a board game. How does snakes and ladders sound?"_

_Hermione didn't like playing boring board games._

_She liked playing Spies._

_Slowly, trembling, she slipped into her shadow, and skipped her way down into her cellar._

_The room was cold, and dark. All she could make out was the old woman's shuffling as she reached for a bottle of Pinot._

_Reaching for the cellar door, she clanged it shut behind her, and locked it shut._

_Hermione reached out for the door, but it was too late._

_She separated from her shadow, and lay, curled on the floor. _

_She clicked her fingers, again and again, but only a short burst of fire erupted from her fingertips._

_Squealing and sniffing noises burst out of the shadows. A fluffy, sticky thing crawled over Hermione's legs._

_Screaming, she ran up the stairs and banged the door again and again ._

_Mrs Jenkins couldn't hear. The TV was too loud._

_Hermione pounded on the door, sobbing, before curling up in a ball._

Voldemort was speechless. He understood, at this age, what Hermione's experience was deeply scarring.

He was determined to do something for Hermione.

Tom pulled out of the pensive, sighing. His heart felt like it was torn in two.

He didn't like this feeling of sadness aching inside him.

Then suddenly his head snapped up, in relief.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle ,you are a genius!"

"Hermione," lucius' voice was gentle," would you come with me? And bring your toy?"

Hermione was curled up in the middle of her bed, partially hidden by her toy, which she so loved.

"yes."

"Hermione. Thank you for giving me your memory."

Hermione and lucius entered the dark room. Hermione crept forward dragging her with her. She couldn't't carry it for too long otherwise her arms would ache like hell.

"anyway, bring me your toy."

Fenrir lifted it up like it was a piece of fluff, and presented it at Voldemort's feet.

"Hermione," she looked up at her uncle. "I have decided that you will need a nanny. But I will not pick another old lady for you. I can't be with you all day, and neither can my Death Eaters. So-" he gestured towards the black animal, "I will turn your friend here into one for you."

Hermione remained silent, but her eyes were shining as bright as stars.

" _Vivit enim haec panthera converti neptem placet"_ he uttered the magic words. A small amount of white dust crept out of his wand and hit the limp animal.

There was no sound in the chamber. No one dared breathe. Draco actually placed his hand in his mouth.

Then slowly, the panther lifted his head.

"Hermione?" he mumbled, obviously having trouble connecting his mouth to his brain.

At his words, Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly. The spell had made him grow to be even taller, yet the panther was so gentle with her.

He was came up to malfoy's throat, and to be sure, Lucius wasn't letting him near that particular place.

Voldemort stood up.

"what is your purpose?"

"Hermione is my charge."

"good enough."

The whole congregation was stunned. They had only seen Voldemort do something for someone other then themselves once-and that was to spare Lily Potter.

He did not succeed.

In fact, one person fainted when Hermione hugged Tom.

"thank you, Uncle Tom," she whispered.

She tottered off with her panther, leaving a peaceful expression on Tom's face, and a small piece of his heart glowing red.

"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dumbledore sat around the head of the table, located in the now empty Great hall of Hogwarts. He cleared his throat to call everyone to order.

Severus Snape stood up.

"the dark lord has brought his young neice to live with him. she has scared his familiar, Nagini senseless, and burnt Bellatrix down, in a slug form. Bellatrix turned up,barely alive,in the same place she was melted."

Dumbledore looked grave.

Severus carried on.

"she has also gained a pet..or nanny as He said. The process...was..shocking. It was the first time i had seen the Dark Lord do something for someone other than himself."

"is she on the Hogwarts register?"

The sorting hat nodded.

"then we must wait for her to come to successfully return to the Light Side."

At Voldemort's lair, it was a sunny day. Many of the death eaters had decided to treat their families to a picnic by the lake later that day.

Hermione had been at her uncle's house for two months now. It was the end of a sunny August, and she could hardly wait for her birthday in September.

Hermione, now, stood outside, listlessly playing with a bat and ball. Tom had locked himself in his room, thinking up ways to grab the Potter boy.

Lucius had decided to take Draco to a quidditch match.

Fenrir was staying with his pack through the full moon.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes clocked on the lake.

She remembered the days her dad would take her to the pool.

Those were good days.

Without warning Hermione sprinted towards the side entrance of the crumbling castle.

She was going swimming.

Hermione pulled her drawers out and fished her electric blue swimsuit , before throwing her goggles in the air, grinning. It felt like an age before she had done something fun.

"what are you doing, 'Mione?"

Hermione beamed.

"I'm going swimming!"

Tsavo, her newly named panther, lifted himself off his ottoman.

"I'll watch you."

Running, down the staircase, Hermione noticed Snape lurking in the shadows. She strolled up to him.

"what ya doing?"

"keeping watch. I'm waiting for the new gates-they come with a repelling spell."

"I'm going swimming."

Severus' eyes strayed to her intimating panther, who was showing a glimpse of his powerful fangs.

"stay safe."

Tom was feeling guilty. He had snapped at Hermione when she said hello to him, and he had knocked her in the rush to lock his door.

But he could see no way of reaching Potter.

The protection granted by Lily Potter would sustain Harry Potter until he turned seventeen.

Thirteen years.

Voldemort strolled down to the Black Lake, fully unexpecting to see Tsavo lying on a bright yellow towel. Hermione was swimming under the lake-all Tom could see was a long tube poking out of the churning water.

"what is she doing?" Tom asked Tsavo.

"snorkelling. She has a vague idea gold can be found at the bottom of the river."

"I came down here to check on the preparations for tonight. Tomorrow will see the return of the students to hogwarts. I trust you will keep an eye on it?"

Tsavo bowed his head, without levering his eyes of the small girl in the lake.

The front lawn, that stretched to 5 acres, was littered with many families laughing and sharing food together. Bellatrix,fully healed,however, sat huddled in a corner near Narcissa.

Hermione was sat next to Voldemort and fenir,newly returned from his pack. Tsavo couldn't stop his teeth rising whenever he caught sight of Fenrir.

Cats and dogs never did get along.

A mighty fire was lit by one of the houseelves later in the night. As one,couples all over the lawn stood and began to dance in front of the warm and welcoming fire.

Fenrir pulled Hermione up,and stood her feet on his to dance. they tottered around for only a short while, yet Tom could feel a sort of dark…happiness inside him.

Tom was happy.

(after chappie post) okay…here are some answers.

Because Hermione was still so young,she didn't have enough evil in her to kill Bellatrix. So now Bells is just a social outcast J

And Voldy is still ,crucio level evil :/

Plus,growing up with Tom,Hermione is like, 100% evil so she won't be switching to the dark there will be a twist…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hermione looked at the clock hung on the wall.

Six thirty.

She had been five for three hours.

Cautiously, she piled on her dressing gown and slippers, and proceeded to jump off the bed and onto Tsavo.

"Oof!"

"I'm FIVE!"

"I gathered." Tsavo sighed, and looked at the clock warily. Noticing the time, he stretched and let out a gaping yawn, showing all the his finely sharpened teeth. He grabbed the scruff of Hermione's dressing gown and walked to the bathroom.

Today was gonna be long.

Hermione was fed up. She had been so excited when she bounced down to breakfast, and no one had even looked at her, much less mentioned her birthday.

She sighed loudly, alerting Tom to her predicament.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione grumpily answered. No birthday cake, either! Everyone had birthday cake on a birthday!

Even Draco remained oblivious to Hermione's birthday. He merely sat listening in on his parents argument about last night's succesful raid on the ministry.

"When's your birthday, uncle Tom?"

Tom's peaceful expression glazed over.

"I was born an hour before new year's day. My mother died soon after I was born, and left me in an orphanage. One of the worst places in the world, an orphanage. it's a good job it was bombed soon after I reached my twenty-third birthday." Tom smirked, knowing full well it didn't get bombed.

More like blown to pieces.

Hermione huffed, exasperated her hint hadn't been noticed. She pushed her small plate away, and dragged herself down to her room.

Maybe a good DVD would cheer her up.

As soon as Hermione had left the room, a loud buzzing of chatter erupted from the tables in the hall. Voldemort grinned in that small way of his, excited for the birthday party to be held in a few short hours. He turned to Fenrir waiting patiently for orders.

"Fenrir, keep Hermione entertained. I do not need her interrupting me."

Fenrir nodded, and kicked Tsavo lightly, resulting in Tsavo snapping his jaws and hissing feroucisly at Fenrir.

"come on, cat."

When lucius entered Hermione's room, he was shocked to his core. A pink table was littered with plates and cutlery, and Fenrir ,one of the most dangerous criminals alive that year, was sipping imaginary tea out of a tiny pink cup,perched on a tiny seat,almost buckling under his weight. Tsavo simply lay on the floor, licking his fur straight. Only a slight shaking of his shoulders revealed he was in stitches. Hermione was looking slightly more happy than that morning, and was wearing her magician hat.

It was one of the most funny spectacles lucius had ever seen.

Hermione clocked sight of him.

"hi, Lucie!"

"Miss Riddle, your uncle requests your presence in the great hall immediately."

Hermione's face fell.

"I didn't blow up the fountain! Draco was there and he saw I didn't do it! It was…Bellatrix! We all know she's one bat short of a cave!"

Lucius grinned.

"even so, I urge you to get dressed formerly, and meet me and Fenrir outside."

Hermione shrugged, and walked to her wardrobe.

Hermione, dressed in a blue top and jeans, glanced around the room with her good eye. she had decided to break up the blue with a glistening black pirate's eye patch. Lucius had charmed it for her to see clearly out of both eyes despite the blockage.

Pushing the wooden thick doors open, she entered the pitch black room. A loud cheer of

"happy birthday, Hermione!"rang out clearly. The light clicked on, and now Hermione could clearly see all of her friends, including Tom sitting down at the head table. A large stack of presents stood out invitingly in the corner, clustered around a VERY large present.

Hermione plopped herself down next to her uncle. She couldn't believe she doubted for a moment that her friends had forgotten her birthday. There was even a small cake shaped cloth in the corner of the room. As many of the people in the room were pure-bloods, they, as one gracefully landed in the chairs awaiting them. Tom wafted the cake over with his wand.

"I met with the house elves in the kitchens to discuss this cake," he ..nervously explained," so I've decided on a theme of all your favourite things. "

The cloth covering the cake fell off.

It was a masterpiece.

The cake was layered with blue marzipan, and decorated with a tiny detailed thestral. a pink box,closely resembling her tea party set leaned on her magician's hat, decorated with minute playing cards. A small marzipan slug was stuck to the side of the cake.

Hermione flung her arms around Tom, and whispered,

"thank you."

It had been a long night for Hermione. Her evening had been full to the brim with party games, She had won a small broomstick, but gave it to Draco. he was passionate about Quidditch.

Nagini had stuck to Hermione all she had overcome her fear of hermione,she was faithfully attached to her,as a dog to it's master. Tom merely smirked whenever he saw the snake that swallowed people whole pushing her head into hermione's hand,wanting a stroke.

At around eight o clock, the party guests had melted away, leaving Tom, Tsavo and Hermione to unwrap her presents. Some of the best were a toy broomstick, capable of hovering around four foot off the ground,courtesy of Lucius and Narcissa, and a little wooden wolf from Fenrir. Her gift from Bellatrix, however was a plate of what looked like ladybirds. Voldemort couldn't believe her cheek, yet Hermione laughed and set them free through the window.

The mighty large present was the only thing left. Hermione plucked the envelope atop the gift, and opened it. A moving picture of a black cat pawing a ball and string decorated it. Hermione opened it up to find tom's elegant handwriting in it.

_To Hermione,_

_Happy birthday,_

_With love from your Uncle._

_x_

The captivating present was revealed to be an oak piano, swirled with mahogany, and crusted with a slight blue tint. The keys were of the finest ebony black, contrasting starkly with a white to envy even the mightiest unicorn.

Speaking of unicorns, Hermione heaved the top of the piano off to see small hairs connecting th keys, as thin as spider webs, yet stronger than the mightiest of load bearers.

She gently tapped on the keys, eliciting a tinkle of music.

Looking back, Hermione decided it was the best birthday ever.

(after chappie post) this was definitely a fun chapter to write! Describing the perfect birthday party..*sigh**

There will be one more chapter, about xmas and tom's birthday, and then we'll start skipping a couple of years. And, I'm telling a secret, but I'm starting another fanfic (but don't worry, I'm hoping to get THIS story up into the thirties chapter-wise.)

Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hermione trudged through the thick snow back to the castle. Her thick hat and scarf were no match for the ice cold sleet raining down on her.

It was December the eighteenth, that horrible day when it wasn't Christmas yet you were constantly tempted by the growing pile of presents.

Already Hermione had bravely visited the hospital for treatment for a repelling jinx.

Twice.

Fenrir had promised to take her to a place called Diagon Alley, for her Christmas present shopping.

Eventually Hermione closed the great doors behind her and ran to her room. there she changed her mittens and hat for a black fedora and fingerless blue gloves.

Tsavo was the proud owner of a new yellow scarf, and couldn't resist posing in front of the mirror for every one he passed.

"lets roll, Kitty." Hermione grinned.

Hermione looked slightly queasy as fenrir tapped on the snow covered bricks. Side along apparition was hard on the stomach at the best of times, and Hermione was already coming down with a sore throat from a snowball fight with Draco.

She tottered off into a pet shop, Fenrir trudging behind, smiling at the look of fear on many of the shoppers staring at him.

Hermione looked at the rows of bones suitable for cats. None of them were big enough, or strong enough at least.

Then she clocked an eye on the crocodile skull. It looked big and strong, and many of the teeth still remained. It would be perfect for Tsavo.

"perfect!" she smiled, reaching onto her tiptoes and _just _grabbing it.

Hermione turned to the snake collection and seized a large ball of SnakeNip.

She looked around the room casually as the shop assistant wrapped her gifts, and marvelled at the animals littering the shop.

Her eyes turned to the owls. Many of them stared at her with yellow gleaming eyes, but one ,a black hawk, merely looked her up and down with his scarlet eyes and began to pluck his feathers.

"Apothocares, NO!" the assistant shrieked, grabbing his beak and muttering a spell over his back. as soon as she let go, Apothocares bit her, drawing blood.

"bloody bird.." the assistant muttered.

Hermione grinned, believing to have found her uncle's present.

"I'll take him."

Hermione was clutching several bags, and was weighed down with the weight of Apothocares, who was squawking his indignation. Many people were staring, until fenrir glared around the street and let out a soft growl.

"Here, Hermione." he shrank the bags down until they were the size of his thumb, then he placed them inside his coat pocket.

A red haired little boy glanced at Hermione, and tottered of from his many siblings. He strutted up to Hermione.

"I'm Ron."

"Really. I were of the impression you were a carrot." Hermione sneered, her silvery gaze not lifting off of Ron. Fenrir laughed, pretending to at something in the distance.

Ron's ears turned red.

"At least I'm not a stinking werewolf!" he glared.

"Even werewolves can afford first-hand clothes," Hermione coolly countered, her gaze sweeping Ron from his toes to his feathery mop of hair.

"I'm telling my mam!"

"As if I care."

Hermione tugged on fenrir's coat and stage whispered,

"can we go away from _him_?"

Fenrir nodded, just as one of Ron's taller brothers walked over.

"come on Ron." he muttered, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

As Hermione and fenrir swept away to the castle, Ron muttered,

"one day you'll regret that, wolf."

Hermione had shooed Tsavo and Fenrir out of the room, after thanking fenrir for taking her to diagon alley.

She laid out her presents on the floor, passing a critical eye over them.

For lucius, she had bought a fake bald-head, to strap under his chin.

For Draco, she had purchased a book on famous quidditch accidents.

For Narcissa, a large bottle of Miracle Hair Tonic was purchased for her.

For Fenrir, Hermione had bought a large present of Wolfsbane. She hoped he would see the funny side.

Apothocares stood in a corner, loudly squawking for Hermione to pay attention to him. sighing, Hermione stood up and looked him in the eye.

"listen…"

Voldemort was passing Hermione's rooms when he heard a loud squawking, and an irritable sigh. Knocking on the door, he poked his head around and asked,

"everything alright, Hermione?"

Hermione was spread over the present, a tight smile on her face.

"…yes."

"are you sure?"

"…yes."

"..alright, then."

He shut the door and tapped his feet on the floor few times, imitating him walking away. He cocked his head to the door.

"listen. If you shut up and stop squawking, I promise to feed you some venison. Deal?"

A shrill tapping could be heard.

"I'll go in a minute! Let me finish wrapping!"

Tom shrugged, and walked away.

Only a week before Christmas. he'd find out then.

The eagerly awaited day, Christmas, had arrived in time for Hermione's potential nervous breakdown to calm down. Living with Apothocares was more than she could bare.

But the presents were wrapped, the cards were wrote, and now Hermione sat patiently at the end of her bed for the little hand of the clock to reach the number seven.

When that amazing feat had finally been accomplished, she tottered out of the room, closely followed by a sleepy Tsavo.

She skipped down to the great hall, and sat on the floor in front of the blazing fire lit near to the magnificent Christmas tree. It was still dark outside, and thin drifts of snow leaked out of the sky.

Hermione's peaceful expression was interrupted by Tom entering the room quietly. As per normal, he was wearing a black turtleneck and trousers, covered by his thick robe. His slanted cheekbones were covered by his thick mop of black hair; he had not bothered to brush it.

Tom's exceptionally long fingers twirled his wand around and around. His dark grey eyes stared into the fire.

Hermione lifted herself up, and greeted Tom with a bright "hello!"

She lifted up his black wrapped present with great care. Slowly, she placed it at his feet and flopped onto the floor next to Tsavo again. Tom's eyebrows rose.

"for me?"

Hermione nodded, the only sign of her excitement her glittering silver eyes.

Slowly he pulled back the black wrapping, and stared intently at Apothocares. Their eyes met, and his hand unlocked the cage door.

He held his arm out, and after a minute, Apothocares hopped onto his offered perch.

"thank you, Hermione. I like him."

"his name is Apothocares."

"a good name for a good present."

At this comment Hermione smiled, and all of her fears had relaxed. She had pleased one of the people she loved the most, and that was enough for her.

Laughing, Hermione pulled a cracker with Draco. She was wearing the new beanie hat he had given her, and was slowly chomping her weigh through a pile of roast potatoes and gammon.

Lucius was being teased over his new bald patch from his wife, who in turn was wearing the radish earrings found in her cracker.

Fenrir calmly rose from the table and bid Voldemort a merry Christmas. Only a slight rustling indicating he had received Hermione's gift.

He winked at her and doffed his cap, whistling as he strode out of the hall.

Nagini and Tsavo were clumped next to each other, each playing with their given toy. Nagini was curled around her ball, hissing in delight, while Tsavo was happily crunching on his crocodile head.

Catching Hermione's eye, he nodded and bit into a particularly hard bit of skull.

Hermione's gifts compromised of the new edition of _Lion King _DVD, and a promise of some trips to magical places. She had a voucher to prove it. Her stocking fillers were packets of sweets and chocolate frogs, along with complicated paino sheet music she knew was from her uncle. Tsavo had given her a brand new lime green scarf. his own words, "_You can't be too careful,_" he muttered anxiously.

Lime green was a good colour.

Bellatrix had given her a muzzle, "_For your feline._" Bellatrix was most certainly not expecting Hermione's hug.

Hermione decided she wanted to wear it.

Tom had promised to show Hermione her present tomorrow.

As many of the Death Eaters were wandering off to their rooms, mostly drunk, Hermione hugged Tom and cheerfully grinned "night!"

She and Tsavo, carefully clutching their possessions, walked lopsidedly to their room.

Both of them were slightly tipsy.

(after chappie post) okay…I lied : ( I think tom's birthday will be in the next chapter, because I'm planning a lot of lovey-dovey stuff then some quite evil stuff.

Adios!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Tom sat in his study next to the window, brooding.

He would turn forty-four tomorrow.

Voldemort stared out of the window, silently watching Hermione lead her young thestral into the training ring she had devised. For her Christmas present Tom decided to grace an animal with an animal, and now Hermione found herself the proud new owner of a young thestral. She had named it Sirius, after being taken stargazing with Snape.

With Tom's thoughts taking a turn to Hermione, he gazed at her. She had lived with Tom for four months now, and Tom wasn't sure he could let go of her.

She was good for him.

Hermione was pleased with how her new pet was facing the jumps she had laid out. Draco and fenrir had popped down individually to see how they were faring, and even they were impressed.

The only question on her mind was what to get her uncle for his birthday. He already owned a very large castle, and Hermione could only guess how much money he possessed.

So she decided on something home-made.

Then she had a brilliant idea.

"hello."

"hello, Hermione. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

Severus Snape looked at Hermione properly. He had maintained a placid interest in her, purely for the extent of her powers.

"Hermione, sweet as you are, I don't offer piggybacks or tea parties-"

"it's for Uncle Tom."

No one noticed the minute stiffening in Severus' back.

"Yes?"

Silently Hermione crept out of her room. Tsavo was still asleep.

Everyone was asleep.

It was five o clock.

Her little hands clasped around the complicated sheet music, Hermione slipped into her shadow.

She had not done it since the night she was trapped in the cellar.

Tom was awoken by a loud banging on his door. He whisked it open grumpily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he roared.

Peter Pettigrew shivered and flinched.

"Hermione is missing, Master-"

"I'll be right out."

Tom slammed the door and hurriedly ran to his wardrobe. The twisting in his heart made it impossible for him to breathe; his loud breaths echoed in his ears.

What a wonderful birthday.

Snape knew his part in the play. He walked out smoothly at the same time as tom,who had somehow put his jumper on inside out.

"My lord, I know where Hermione is."

"take me there."

A small dark room was entered by two men; there a large armchair sat in the corner of the room.

Hermione smiled, and pulled on Tom's hand to sit in the armchair.

"I couldn't think of anything to give you for your birthday so soon after Christmas,so I decided to play a piece of music I founding my stocking."

Hermione sat herself down next to her piano.

Trembling, her fingers began to play the lilting music.

(/**the song is Danny Elfman's The Ice Dance, from Edward Scissorhands./)**

Tom was speechless. Hermione sat, nervously, hoping her gift was deemed suitable. Slowly, woodenly, Tom walked towards her and hugged her tightly. He whispered,

"you have a gift, Hermione."

Hermione smiled tiredly. It had been worth it.

Her ears didn't catch the muffled words spoken into her back by Tom.

Dinner was a hurried affair; Voldemort's inner circle were having problems keeping the mudbloods they had rounded up quiet. as soon as draco and hermione had laid down their silver forks they were pushed out of the room by Narcissa.

"go watch your new DVD, Hermione. Draco-" narcissa pinned one large eye on him,"keep QUIET."

as soon as they had turned the corner fenrir brought the prisoners up to the hall.

the death eater's brithday present to voldemort.

(after chappie post) okay! He said I love you. Awww…

I'm really sorry I haven't responded to your reviews. I don't know how to! So I'll start answering them at the start of the chapters. Thanks for all your support with this story! And if you want to hear the song Hermione played, here's a link.

http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v= zq5l8RvluZQ

Remove the spaces! But you don't have to, of course. I was listening to this when I wrote the chapter,and this guy is good!

Adios!


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby0515- lol yeah! Those stories are so annoying! Its like dumbly-dorrs all like "lemon drops!" and then Hermione is like "I love sweeties! LIGHT SIDE RULES" LOL. and Tom doesn't know what this new found feeling is. But soon he will! And Mouldywart knowing love will have an unexpected twist…MUHAHAHAHA

CHAPTER 11

Hermione spurred her thestral on, skimming the long boughs of corn grown in the spring heat. Tsavo pounded the warm grass with her, both of them roaring to the periwinkle blue sky, dotted with minute cream clouds.

Hermione had lived with her uncle for four years now.

She was now ten years old, and was lovin' every minute of it.

Much had happened over the past years. Christmas's, birthdays, even one funeral for Draco's grandfather and Tom's good friend.

He was sad for months then.

Apothocares was staring at Hermione and Tsavo with bloodshot eyes through a maple tree. Hermione had a feeling her uncle was feeding him gin again-this seemed to cheer Tom up immensely. Slightly swaying, Apothocares flapped his wings twice and rose into the air to join them.

Tsavo, if anything, had grown taller, along with his personality. He was more protective of Hermione than ever, but found to have a weakness for an American sweetie, pop-tarts. Once a month Hermione was allowed to visit a muggle supermarket to collect her various junk food.

Many people had began to mention tentatively a place called Hogwarts, a boarding school for the stopped once she began blasting people's butts whenever they mentioned the word "hogwarts".

Hermione had no desire to leave her home, and she was sure her uncle wouldn't let her go.

Hermione was probably the only thing Tom was capable of expressing love for. Many of the death eaters had scorned this bond, and dared to cheek Voldemort at first.

That soon stopped after the third grave.

Hermione was sure her uncle was the only person she loved with all her heart. He made her laugh, With his dry sense of humour and odd formalities. Tom felt the same for his peculiar little niece; before he knew of her existence Tom had mainly kept up his fight to build his new world.

But now he tried harder than ever, to build an empire for his heir to inherit.

Hermione dismounted her faithful steed, and gave him a long rub on his wings. She couldn't see the point of loving the muggles' horses anymore.

Hermione skipped into the large corridor, looking for her best (human) friend, Draco. She still had a penchant for dressing in mainly black and blue clothes, but now through Tsavo's influence Hermione now sometimes wore outfits of a neon yellow.

As many of the death eater's kids were spending their time at the school Hogwarts, and many people had decided to go for a picnic, Hermione was stuck for things to do. Now that she had grown up to the grand age of ten, she decided that tea parties were for babies.

But she still delighted in bamboozling the Death Eaters with her card tricks.

Hermione had been called to her uncle's study later that afternoon. She was red and sweaty for charming a stick to start a fencing match with her. Small twigs were still allocated in her curly hair.

"hiya!"

"hello, Hermione. Please sit down."

Her uncle's study was a dark and sombre place, reflecting the colours of green and a burgundy colour. She sat in one of the plush armchairs sat next to the empty fireplace.

"now that in September you will be turning eleven, I'm afraid you will be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Next week your School list will be arriving. I will send Narcissa and Lucius to go with you. Draco will be attending the school too."

Hermione face emptied of all colour. Her silver eyes narrowed, and her tight grip on the arms of her chair were starting to smoke slightly.

"I'm not going."

And with that announcement, she swept out of her uncle's study.

Dinner that night was in a dark mood. Hermione had locked herself in her suite, and no charm or curse was able to open the door.

The Death Eaters had tried for hours, until Tom had called them to dinner. He knew the curses and spells were putting a terrific strain on Hermione's power.

Most of them tried again after dinner.

Fenrir swept down the plush corridor in his duster and boots, angered by the fact no one had bothered to tell him about Hermione's latest choice of actions.

He pushed past the death eaters to the door. Many of them began to protest, until Tom raised a finger.

"let him try," he smirked.

"Hermione?"

"…what?"

"why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"because."

"because..?"

"because I don't wanna leave home, and Sirius, and Apothocares, and the lake, and Nagini, and blowing up the fountain and blaming it on Bellatrix, and birthdays, and having dinner and playing Top Trumps with Draco under the table, and playing card tricks, and leaving my treasure chest-"

In the middle of this particular nostalgic piece, Hermione cut off. Tom had heard enough to start to get mad. Most of the death eaters melted away, not wanting to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

"Hermione, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I CURSE IT OPEN!"

"MAKE ME!"

Tom drew his wand and silently shouted the strongest Bombardo curse he could think off.

By the time the smoke had cleared off, Fenrir and Tom looked around the room. Both of them noticed the bed sheets tied together out through the window, and again both of them heard the squabbling of Tsavo and Hermione grow fainter.

Tom sighed.

"you know what to do, Fenrir."

A month later, Hermione was scowling as they drawed up to the train station. Four people and Tsavo accompanied Hermione to the station; Fenrir, Lucius, Draco, and her uncle Tom, disguised with a ginger beard and hair.

Draco and Hermione fetched their trunks, and Tsavo shrugged on his backpack, resembling those of alpacas.

Hermione trudged slowly to the platform barrier, hoping against hope she had missed the train time.

She hadn't. it was ten-thirty.

She charged through it, not caring who saw her.

A scene out of her story books met her eyes. A gleaming red train was spewing steam, but you could hardly see it due to a throbbing crowd of children, old and young, swallowing the space on the platform. Many of them had began to board the train. Draco took one look at it, and hurriedly said goodbye to his father. He bowed to the disguised Tom, and promised to save a seat for Hermione and Tsavo.

That left Voldemort and Hermione. She took one, hard look at him, and said with as much cold as she could muster,

"I will never forgive you. You're no uncle of mine, Sir."

Her small trunk was levitated on to the train; many people, on the train and off, were already staring at her and Tsavo. She bid the trio one last cold look, before boarding the train that would lead to her future.

Only one carriage was not occupied by anyone. Hermione and Tsavo were somehow squeezed into the room, despite Tsavo being shrunk. He now reached the size of the stomach of a full grown man. He lay down on one of the sofas meant for three students.

A knock alerted Hermione to visitors. A ginger haired child and a black haired skinny runt entered HER cabin.

"hi, I'm Ron." Hermione sneered, before recognising him, from somewhere far away…

"you! I met you in Diagon Alley years ago!" she burst out. Ron's eyes squinted.

"you called me a carrot!"

The black haired boy snorted, and plonked himself down next to Tsavo.

"hello, boy," he said encouragingly.

Tsavo growled, showing all of his long, sabre-like teeth, before slinking off the seats and jumping up next to Hermione, laying his head on her lap.

Ron hesitated slightly, before plonking himself down next to the boy.

"I'm Harry," said the black haired boy, before hitching up his milk-bottle glasses.

"Hermione. Charmed, I'm sure," sniffed Hermione, looking distastefully down to his outstretched hand.

The journey was going to be long.

"and that's Gryffindor, everyone who's brave and brawny goes there, then there's Slytherin , which is for the evil people-"

"my uncle and most of my family were in Slytherin."

Tsavo looked up, and softly growled his displeasure.

Ron gulped, and looked at his feet.

"why do even have that animal? You're meant to have a cat, owl, or toad!"

"a panther is a form of cat. One of the best, actually."

Harry smiled tightly.

"well, I'm hoping for Gryffindor."

Hermione went back to staring out of the window wondering what was happening at her home, and sanctuary.

Hermione and the rest of the first years were lined up to be sorted into their respective houses. Many of the children were oohing and aahing over the grandness of Hogwarts, but Hermione only saw her home, but smaller.

Finally, Parmita Rang had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and that only left Hermione and a few others.

"Riddle, Hermione!"

A shocked silence fell over the tables.

Dumbledore stared at her intensely.

Hermione slowly glided over to the cracked, dusty hat, and slowly slid it over her tawny ringlets.

_Hmmm…_

_I see a stubbornness, fit for Hufflepuff, yet a dry wit, and humour, inherited from your uncle, which could place you in Ravenclaw._

_Bravery and courage shines down to your bones, much more than most Gryffindors, but you will use these to your own needs first and foremost, along with a cunning, and deep rooted hatred._

_You will see, and achieve many great things, Hermione Eliza Riddle. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Clearly rang out the sorting hat's mouth.

Smiling, Hermione flopped down next to Draco and Goyle.

This year just got interesting.

(after chappie post) OMG! Will things ever be the same for our fateful heroine? Stay tuned!

Adios!


	12. Chapter 12

Lost o'fallen girl- I see your point, I'll have a go at speelling fings pwopper : )

Darkshadow-lord- its because everyone grown up with the anagram (tom marvolo riddle-I am Voldemort) like we have grown up with the Hitler anagram ( -the liar) ;)

Hannawolf- interesting stories are what makes books tick : )

Twilight gleek-updating now! *salutes computer*

Nicxy- I've always wanted to write a good Hermione story. But I wanted Hermione to be, like, human- not a Mary Sue, so I decided she was going to hate Hogwarts. I mean, you get people like Ron and Harry who LIKE Hogwarts, but surely some kids don't want to leave their home? Thanks for reviewing : )

CHAPTER 12

Tom sat, nursing a glass of gin in his study.

He couldn't of prevented Hermione attending Hogwarts, as much as he wanted to.

The corridors were not full of laughing and roaring anymore.

The only sound at dinner was a pin drop.

Even Apothocares was moping.

The castle was as empty as it was six years ago.

The first week of Hermione's school year was increasingly stressful. Many of the teachers of her classes would not let her bring Tsavo to her classes. She spent the majority of these lessons sat outside the headmaster's study.

Severus Snape would constantly ask how she was faring, and persistently poked his overgrown nose in her business, especially her gambling problem.

Dumbledore had called her up to his rooms repeatedly, to question her again and again about the whereabouts of her uncle.

"where does Lord Voldemort reside, Miss Riddle?"

"my Uncle lives in a rainbow. Every day he'll mash leprechauns for his lunch, and sleep on a bed of galleons by night."

"You need to understand, Hermione, your uncle is a madman! He is evil!"

"You don't know my uncle."

Every time Dumbledore would produce a bottle of Veritaserum, it would simply… smash in his hand.

An accident.

She may of hated her relative, but Hermione Riddle was not a snitch.

Her Slytherin superiors constantly mocked her for her elaborate dress style, until Tsavo snapped and almost bit one boy's arm in two. He was forced to stay in Hermione's rooms since.

When he felt like it.

Draco could only watch. He sent his father letters every day about Hermione's downward spiral.

Apothocares brought Hermione a letter every morning straight from her uncle's desk. He would usually stick around, making a lovable nuisance of himself until Breakfast ended. From then, he would fly away, taking a part of Hermione's heart with him. Hermione didn't bother to read the letters. She simply burned them.

Every day saw Hermione dig herself deeper and deeper into a depression.

When Snape or Draco wanted her in the evening, they simply needed to look in the Wamping Willow. She would lie in the top boughs, stroking the rough bark, staring listlessly into the cold night sky.

It got to the point where Severus considered sending her back home.

She couldn't cope at Hogwarts.

'

One night saw the return of Voldemort to Hogwarts.

Snape snuck him in through his Floo connection, and transfigured his face to resemble that of Rowan Atkinson.

He and Fenrir stormed down into the underground Common Room of Slytherin.

When they tentatively opened the door a terrible scene met their eyes.

Hermione was being held down by four or five boys, each fighting with her.

A large crowd of Slytherins had gathered around this spectacle, and saw the need to relentlessly chant "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

This went on until one boy produced his wand.

"let's mark 'er!" he foolishly smirked.

Slowly he lowered the wand until it was resting on top of Hermione's skinny frame.

Fenrir turned away.

He couldn't watch.

When most of the kids had melted away from the scene, Tom and Fenrir made their move.

Both of them rushed into the room, and fell beside Hermione .They persistently slapped her face until she stirred, wincing when she tried to sit up.

As soon as Hermione could sit up, she scrabbled in pain to the top of one of the book shelves in the room. She carefully held her stomach whilst baring her teeth at the visitors.

"You brought me here," she whispered.

Tom could see a growing amount of red on Hermione's top.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She started swaying. "Why?"

'

Tom stared at his sleeping niece's form, in the crisp white hospital bed.

He felt nothing but a horrible guilt, rising up in him to encase his chest. Nurse Pomfrey had privately told him that the scars of Hermione's ordeal would never fade away.

Inside and out.

Neither would the bruises from her many fights.

Fenrir sat, dozing in the other chair. It creaked under his massive form, threatening wordlessly to chuck him off.

Tom was sure Fenrir wasn't just here to assist him.

But that didn't matter now.

Tsavo was found in Hermione's dormitory, slowly scratching the wood off the plain oak doors.

He now lay on the bed, staring at Hermione with a furious protection.

It was going to be a long night.

hermione lifted her head up.

"what do you want?" Hermione glared feebly.

"I came to see you, Hermione. You aren't coping."

"please let me come home." she whispered pitifully.

Tom was so close to snatching her up in his arms and whisking her away from Hogwarts.

But he couldn't. She had to make friends with the Potter boy.

It was the only way.

(after chappie post) phew! So much writing today. Just finished the last chapter, along with a fifth year party.

Tom is such a heartless monster! And can I clear it up=when I said last chapter Tsavo is the size of a stomach, I meant he came UP to the stomach. he's not like, the size of the actual thing.

Adios!


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight gleek- poor Hermione : ( hopefully now she's going to be a bit more happier :D

Nicxy -thanks! I love receiving your reviews because they always have so much information in them. And umm…about the fight..

Santa Claus?

Lol ummm plot hole. Maybe because she was so angry her emotions were so over the lace she couldn't control her magic? XD

CHAPTER 13

Hermione crept down from the wamping willow tree, giving it a pat. The tree shuddered in response.

He didn't mind this odd little girl who talked to him as If he was a real brushed his fallen leaves off of him

The star-dotted night was laced with the colours of sunset, mauve and pale gold, streaks of red dashing the surface.

Hermione had been attending Hogwarts for a month now, and had eventually settled into the rhythm of lessons.

Her best friend, Tsavo was finally allowed to attend the lessons. Hermione couldn't tell if that was because she had broke them down, or they felt sorry for the Wand Incident.

She still had the word "freak" written on her stomach.

Her uncle and Fenrir had left soon after she was discharged from the hospital ward. They promised to write to her every day, and floo at the slightest sound of danger.

But for now Hermione was living in Severus' rooms; mostly they just kept to themselves, although Hermione knew Snape had an eye on her.

For some reason, she was angry.

Hermione had let that anger eat up inside her bones. She felt anger for Tsavo being locked in a room all day.

She felt anger for the wamping willow, so misunderstood.

She felt so much anger, it consumed her, ate at her. Unbeknownst to anyone, she seethed with rage barely held back.

But soon it was the Christmas holidays.

Hermione was finally free of half her first year.

Tom kept one eye on his roaring fireplace, expecting any minute now Hermione, Tsavo, Draco and Severus to roll through it.

So when they finally arrived, it was with shock Tom stared at Hermione, not fully recognising her.

She had pierced her nose, presumably by magic, and had a acquired a dreadlock, dyed blue.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

Hermione gazed at her uncle. He was still as handsome as he was ten years ago.

His black thick hair was combed neatly, flopping in front of his face, which held cloudy grey eyes. A thin trace of stubble could be found on his chin. He was dressed in his usual robes and turtleneck, a dark grey concoction.

His long limbs paced nervously for her answer.

"I'm fine."

It was as if tom could sense her anger. He looked up at her, and gazed at her sharply.

Slowly, Hermione padded down to her tree, of which she loved to gaze at the night sky.

She had missed it. Her home, the dinner table, making fun of Lucius.

Her life had taken a dark turn, of which she had no control over.

Hermione clicked her fingers, and was awarded with a small flame. She threw it with all her power, for it to end up in the sky, as bright as a firework.

Hermione ran, deeper, into the forest. She threw flame after flame at the poor, forgiving trees, for them to end up brightly lit.

A fire.

Hermione choked back sobs as she lay in the middle of a patch of ferns. Small ants grazed her knees as they searched for food; dark shapes in the night revealed thestrals running for Hermione.

The trees were ablaze with fire. Shaking to throw off the burning agony they felt, the trees all turned to Hermione, silently begging her to end the flames.

Water poured out of her hands as she doused the flames corrupting the trees.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Voldemort had watched all this with a glint in his eye.

"What is wrong with her?" Tom bluntly asked. Fenrir Greyback apparated with him to see the elders of his pack. They were thought to be all knowing.

"she's scared-"

"-and lonely-"

"-and homesick-"

"-and needs some love."

Tom bristled at the last comment.

"she has that!"

"have you ever told Hermione you love her?"

Tom thought about the last comment, Whilst the elders carried on.

"She's so angry because you deserted her. Imagine living in peace for years, then suddenly being thrown into a whole new environment-"

"-she misses her old life. And then on top of all that-"

"-Dumbledore questioning her everyday about you-"

"-being a second class student because of her relatives-"

"- and she misses you so much, yet she believes she can not trust you again for your betrayal."

Tom bowed his head.

"thank you, elders. May the sun shine down on your lives."

Tom apparated away, leaving the four elders huddling around the smoking fire, gossiping about the future.

Tom ran to Hermione's door, knocking on it hurriedly.

When Hermione did at last answer the door, Tom swept her into a hug.

"we need to talk."

"Hermione, listen. No matter where you are, a part of you will always be here. A home stays a home for as long as you want it." Tom gently tilted her head up.

"I know you are hurt, and angry about the boys. But believe me," Toms eyes hardened, "Fenrir will be paying a visit to the orphanage they are staying at." Hermione stared at him, before letting the madness cloud her thoughts.

"you made me go there! YOU MADE ME! AND EVERYTIME I TRY TO SLEEP OR CLOSE MY EYES I SEE THE WAND ! AND IT HURTS EVERYTIME I LAY MY HEAD ON A PILLOW! AND ITS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!"

Hermione's body shook as she curled up into a ball in the armchair.

Tom was speechless as he watched insanity in front of him. Silently he stood up and crouched next to Hermione.

"I won't let that happen to you again. You need to believe me." silently he took Hermione in his arms.

"I don't let anything happen to the people I love."

Hermione didn't answer. But she heard.

And slowly the hole in her heart stitched itself together.

(after chappie post) this has to be one of the hardest chapters I've wrote. It's so hard trying to ham across the darkness in Hermione, since I'm a naturally happy person. Another point was the words didn't feel like they flowed together. But-that's for you to decide!

Adios!


	14. Explanation :

**Hi!**

**As there are a lot of questions about the last few chapters I thought I'd take a time-out to explain my choices for the story.**

**Hermione had her nose pierced, and ONE blue dreadlock threaded through her hair because she was feeling like a rebel.**

**She didn't want to conform to the School's rules of tidy clean hair and only ear piercings.**

**But to the main question-**

**Tom couldn't have stopped Hermione being attacked because he couldn't have been seen.**

**I've changed the main plotline a lot in this story, but Tom is the same ol' evil Lord Voldemort who was hated by the millions, and secretly feared by many of the pureblood families..**

**The Slytherins would have ran squealing to Dumbledore, who would have just zapped Voldy and Fenrir to Azkaban-**

**Plus to add depth to the story I needed some angst for Hermione :D**

**And don't worry guys,Tom has made the boys that attaked Hermione orphans,and they'll be having a little talk with Hermione once they are back at Hogwarts..**

**Stay tuned!**

**PS because I am nice evertime u see a chapter like this I will add a normal chapter to make it up to you : ) **


	15. Chapter 15

Pansy smiled at Hermione.

"Hello!"

"Sup."

"Is it true your uncle is…Him?"

"Yep."

The first years were a week into the summer term. Hermione was feeling happier inside, and had tentatively began to look around for a friend among the girls.

Most of them either ignored hermione's friendliness, or laughed at her nose and hair.

So then Hermione cursed their hair to turn green.

Pansy leaned in to Hermione. her cheeky round face was covered by her pudding-bowl black hair.

"I know a way you can get back at those boys who ganged up on you."

This perked Hermione's interest.

Linking arms, the girls whispered, giggling, down the corridor.

Tom received Hermione's latest letter that morning.

_Dear Uncle Rowan,_

_I have made a friend. Her name is Pansy Parkinson. She helped me get back at some boys. I could have done it by magic but her way was more fun._

_She has a small white cat she named Felis. I think she gets on well with Tsavo.. *wink*_

_Tsavo ate too much yesterday, and is currently groaning on my bed. I had to make him a tonic for stomach pain._

_My lessons are easy peasy, but I lost my temper in potions and cursed Snape's nose off. I got sent to the headmasters office._

_Dumbledore tried to drug me with lemon drops but I snuck a Hiccup Humbug in his tea._

_Expect a letter from him soon._

_May I please have another set of textbooks? The boys I fought with burned mine. _

_But there's no rush. Pansy is sharing with me._

_I think Draco has a crush on her._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione and Tsavo._

Tom was glad Hermione was making friends. She wasn't a very sociable person with people she didn't know. Tom reckoned she had earnt that particular trait from him,among other slightly dark ones.

Smiling slightly, he tucked the letter into his growing pile from Hermione,and drew his quill and ink.

Hermione slowly stirred her lukewarm porridge, giggling at Pansy's antics with a spoon and a floating charm, when Apothocares swooped onto the table with a large letter clasped to her claws.

He gently nipped Hermione's hands affectionately, and swooped off with a cloud of smoke.

Tearing the letter open eagerly, Hermione's eyes feasted on the sloping handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased you are making friends. When I was at Hogwarts, girls were mostly separated from boys._

_Draco can't be with you always._

_Invite Pansy for a holiday to the castle in the holidays. __I am sure I know her father from somewhere…_

_It is good Tsavo has a stomach ache. He is such a glutton._

_I, or rather Rowan Matchkinson has infact received a letter from Dumbledore.__In the most vulgar of terms I can think of, he is a git._

_Nagini and Apothocares are pining for you,as are many of the _

_I will send for a new set of textbooks immediately._

_I think lucius is going to be having words with Draco soon. He was telling me the boy has already broken several hearts._

_In a dark way, I'm proud of him._

_Lots of love _

_Your uncle Rowan._

Hermione smiled.

"hey Pansy, wanna come to my house over the summer for a couple of weeks?"

Draco grinned.

Pansy beamed.

Tsavo purred.

Snape groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Hermione smiled, before slipping the small cracked plate of the kitten onto Umbridge's chair.

The years had passed smoothly for our Hermione and Tom. She was now entering the last term of her fifth year, one which was filled full of small writings on her hand and laughs with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco.

Her second, third, and fourth years had passed smoothly, without a hitch. The exam results were she took were high, along with Potters' torment.

Last year saw the return of Hermione's uncle to the wizarding world;Even she had a part in Potters' capturing,charming the trophy to become a portkey. It wasn't her uncles' fault he got away. It was that insufferable git Barty's problem.

Thank god he was gone.

Umbridge had stepped up as the Head of Defence against the Dark Arts, a lesson in which Hermione took no notice of. Generally she took the Mickey out of the small, toad-like pink monstrosity that was titled Dolores Umbridge.

But what Hermione didn't like or find funny about the professor was her tendency to dish out punishments as easily as sweets .The first years were frightened of any little noise she made.

Hermione reached her breaking point when Umbridge sweetly gave an afternoon detention for a first year dropping her pencil in the great hall .

Hermione stood up, and screamed at the professor, before hexing her with a "Lang lock," as well as a curse called "sectumsempra" Severus taught her in third year.

As soon as it happened, Dolores stumbled up to her and slapped her down to the ground, before dragging her by the arm out of the hall.

Hermione later swore every table in that room stood up and started cheering for her bravery.

Blaise Zabini had joined their small trio at Hogwarts. He was a kind, handsome fellow, whose mother married and destroyed members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Tom gladly approved of her friends nowadays.

Draco and Pansy were officially "stepping out" nowadays, her accompanying him to the Yule Ball.

Victor Krum attended the event with Potters' girl Ginny Weasley.

Hermione afterwards was sure Krum needed glasses.

Potter and his pet Carrots were still in her face nowadays, constantly thwarting her plans to have them expelled.

It was a good job Snape picked on them.

Potter had become even more skinnier and ugly than his predecessor, according to head of Slytherin. His exam results were ghastly, yet McGonagall still saw fit to provide him with "E"'s.

The Slytherins worked for THEIR accomplishments.

Tom was not happy these days.

From his worms in Hogwarts he knew all about Umbridge and her barbaric measures.

But the more pressing matter was the prophecy in the Ministry.

He needed his hand on it, somehow, yet the potter boy was too smart for his own good.

He had already started his occlumency lessons, which whilst were feeble, still worked. Tom could not bear to be in his mind whilst Harry was awake.

But Hermione's letters were generally cheerful.

Sometimes they made him laugh, others cry. Some made him forget the bleakness of his situation and transport him into his days at Hogwarts.

But now he sent off Apothocares with the small package that Hermione had requested. This could be the potion to lure Potter to the Ministry..

Hermione, Tsavo, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise lit a fire in the middle of the forest, and with their wands transfigured the large logs into a cosy tepee.

They all crawled in, sipping fire whisky and butterbeer.

Everyone slowly turned to Hermione.

"Ready?" Blaise asked.

"As I'll ever be," muttered Hermione. She took a deep breath, and downed the potion in one.

(after chappie post) we are back in business people! Because these last couple of weeks I've started back at school and such, contradictory to my posting of three chapters in a day before, now I think we'll be down to one a week.

But anyway!

Yep, Hermione is trying her Animagus form. Comment if you think you have an idea! (seriously, comment. I have no clue for what it'll be…)


	17. Chapter 17

To all those who posted with ideas for the animagus, your ideas helped me a lot! I narrowed it down between a big cat, and a snake. (and an iguana :D)

BigTimeGleekBTR= brilliant new name : ) thanks for reviewing!

Darkshadow-Lord= thanks for reviewing! And Tom did have a body, but because Potter weakened him a lot, he just did like, mini raids on the ministry, and a couple of deaths a month. No biggies. :P But Tom just wants to...kill Potter. Come on. don't we all? Hermione went to the ball with ol' Blaise, the dog. :D

The-tall-girl-in-green- of course. I can just imagine Tom strutting over to Dumblydorr, followed by an evil iguana. :)

Gyspygirl94- your review was one of the best I've received so far :D thanks for puttting a smile on my face. :)

Gabby0515- thanks for reviewing! I haven't gone anywhere… :D

Hateme101- just for reviewing, I wont hate you. :D

Darkria088- I LIKE HOW YOU WRITE IN CAPITAL LETTERS :D

CHAPTER 18

Hermione's face of happiness immediately changed to a look of horror, her nose and mouth growing forwards to form a snout, brushed with whiskers. She screamed, the sound changing into a yowl, her eyes narrowed into golden slits.

Hermione's body arched in pain, bones cracking and re-shifting to hold four long legs, a tail, fangs as long as a child's arm.

She blinked, twice, before rolling around on the four, desperate to look at her golden- speckled fur.

Blaise coughed, grinning, before muttering,

"that's just swell, Cheetah. Just swell."

A chilling grin rose on Hermione's black lips, before she gave a puzzled meow, and lifted all five foot of her off the cushioned ground.

Flopping on the cold earth, she was helped up by a grinning Draco and Pansy. She dipped her head in thanks, before padding one small foot in front of the other.

Hermione trotted out of the crowed tepee, surveying the flood of sounds and scents that hit her senses. A crow, cawing in the distance, sounded like it was shrieking in her ear, whilst a small centipede wiggling through leaves was suddenly the size of Godzilla.

Yowling, she and Tsavo bonded through the chilling air, gazing at the air frosted by their breath.

Her long limbs pounded the earth, leaping over falling logs, scratching through crinkled leaves, taking in the sights of the cold spring.

This was what being part of the world felt like.

The next day, a tired Hermione was drooping over a cauldron of Polyjuice Potion, only kept awake by Snape's furious glare that she should dare fall asleep in HIS lesson.

Suddenly, a small voice popped into Hermione's head.

"…Hello?"

Immediately Hermione snapped awake.

"HELLO!"

"Not so loud, please…"

"Sorry?"

"Quite alright."

Hermione looked around discreetly, noticing Pansy drooling in her sleep, her tie hanging dangerously in her bright yellow concoction.

Blaise nudged Draco, who produced a small camera.

Smiling, Hermione returned to the voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am a cheetah. I am in a steel cage."

"are you my…animagus?"

"..Yes…I think so.."

"do you have a name?"

A slight pause followed this comment.

"I think my name is Felia."

When Hermione heard this comment, a deep sense f fulfilment entered her system.

"Pleased to meet you, Felia."

Snape grimaced, a first for him, and looked up to Hermione, catching her eye. She nodded, and walked promptly out of the dark doors.

Waiting three minutes, she was followed out by Snape, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. Their eyes were wide, and scared.

"Operation Prophecy is in order."

Breaking into a run, the students and teacher sprinted down the cold corridor.

The whole school had emptied their schedules to stare at the retreating heads of Fred and George Weasley, bursting away from a cacophony of shrieking whiz-bangers. Loud, bright fireworks filled the bleak sky, ridding it of sadness.

Potter and the Carrots were cheering just as a loudly as the Inquisitorial Squad, who would floo on to the ministry after Potter.

Speaking of which, Hermione flicked her wand causally at Potter's numbskull, and planted the fake memory in his empty mind.

She smirked, before bonding with Felia, and sprinting towards the forest, alongside Tsavo.

They needed to get to the Ministry of Magic.

Potter needed to pick up the Prophecy.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Jumping off the thestrel, Hermione and Tsavo ran into the ministry, surveying the damage before jumping through the rooms.

They ran, soaring through the corridors, leaping over still Death Eaters, into the room holding the veil, surveying the small war raging in the Room of Death.

She watched Lucius swish his wand to Potter, who in turn blocked a stunning spell at Sirius Black.

Hermione saw Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye, and saw her motioning for Hermione to crouch down behind Sirius, who proceeded to do so.

Bellatrix shot a stunned at her cousin, who tripped falling back onto Hermione.

He slipped into the veil, wafting away like dandelion in the breeze.

Potter roared, a monstrous look on his face, before leaping for the cackling Bellatrix. The mongrel, Lupin, held him back, a tick in his forehead.

Hermione whooped, and cheered, "GO AUNTY BELLATRIX!"

Bellatrix bowed, and smiled, before leaping over the banister and creaking into the apparition rooms. Potter followed.

Hermione winked at the staring Death Eaters and Order members, before skipping off to where Potter and Bellatrix lay.

Turning the corner, she was stopped by the sight of Potter curled up on the floor, watched by a nervous Dumbledore.

"come on, Harry…Fight it…him…"

A dark laugh rose from Potter's lips.

Dumbledore frowned, before turning around and gazing at a snarling Hermione. Her instincts were rising.

"Hello ,Hermione. Do excuse me, dear." he wafted his wand once, before turning invisible.

"lets fight fairly, now, Tom…Harry for Hermione…deal?"

Without waiting for an answer a soft light wafted into Hermione's chest.

She sorted through all of her memories by force, watched pleasantly by Dumbledore.

He saw the time Hermione tripped over her trailing laces as a child and was helped up by Tom, who gave her a hug.

He watched the time Tom sat, bored, at the tea-party when he first met his ward.

He watched as Tom hugged his young niece and told her he loved her.

Dumbledore stared, fascinated, as Hermione and Fenrir held a food fight in the mornings at breakfast.

He watched as Nagini and Tsavo curled around a sleeping Hermione in front of a fire, Tom staring fondly at the three.

He watched Apothocares poke Hermione for some meat, whilst Tom roared with dark laughter at Fenrir's handlebar moustache he tried out for a day.

Groaning in pain ,Hermione crawled over, barely, to where Harry and Tom lay , convulsing in agony.

"Get…out," Hermione whispered, her eyes glazed.

Many of the death eaters stormed out of the mysteries department to the floo area.

Hermione groaned, before doubling over in two when Dumbledore burst from her in choking tears.

"Until next time, Tom," yelled a furious Dumbledore at Tom, who had swept out of the Potter boy in agony.

Whilst he grabbed Hermione and rushed over to the Death Eaters, Dumbledore shot one last spell at him.

It hit the target.

Many bodies littered the hospital ward, which had to be magically enlarged.

The healers were working around the clock non-stop, helped by coffee and gin.

But the worst injuries were held by Hermione and Tom.

Hermione had been hit with a spell only thought up by Merlin in the centuries gone. Her legs had been cracked, and twisted horribly. Pieces of bone poked out. She was now on a breathing unit thought up by the Department of Muggle Activity.

But Tom's scars were terrible.

Voldemort was… hideous.

Dumbledore had hit him with a very old spell, designed the victim to become his worst nightmare.

Tom's once chiselled, handsome face was thin, and a white to envy the palest of snow. His lips had changed to a thin, almost nonexistent mouth.

Once cradling bright brown eyes, now his face was lit up by bright red eyes.

Tom's thick black hair was now just a bald head.

He was horrible.

A monster.

Many people thought Tom would be happy, with his chilling face, granting him the fear he had craved for so long.

But Tom, like any of us, was sad, and angry. Even he knew his once good looks granted him that little lifeline to his murky past.

The rope had been cut.

Only Hermione treated him the same. She would laugh at his small jokes, and encourage him to play poker with him. She had already won twenty galleons.

Everyone else would stare at his ugliness, and whimper if he so much as laid a finger on them.

It was unnerving.

They had been cooped up in the hospital ward for two weeks. With nothing to do. Tom was bored beyond measure, as well as angry Harry had escaped him-again.

A few weeks after the fight, Hermione woke up with a bright idea.

"Lets have a ball!" she enthusiastically bounced on her bed.

Tom stared at her.

"why?"

"because we destroyed Sirius Black, got everyone out alive and well, and had a really cool fight at the same time!"

"hmm.. I will ponder over this."

They were meant to be leaving the hospital ward the next day.

Hermione's legs, while thinner than before, were fixed. She was raring to go, being stuck in a white "cell" for most of her (seemed) existence.

Life was returning back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

The-tall-girl-in-green= LOL yeah! Fenrir's not TOO ugly, I suppose… and I think we all know Dumbly-dorrs a bit crooked in the noggin'. : ) and don't worry, the orders going to get what coming to them.

Gabby0515 = I feel a bit sorry for him, old vainy child that he is. I can just imagine rocking in the hospital ward, thumb in mouth. :D

Darkshadow-lord = Dumbly Dorr is a bit.. Dark in some ways. Though, Tom caused harm to Harry, but not as much as Hermione. I like to think dumbly learnt a lot from Hermione's memories about Tom- but we'll just have to wait and see!

Heart Of Lies= all will be revealed" :D

Thanks for reviewing, guys!

CHAPTER 19

The party was meant to be a joke, but it turned out Tom was serious. Within days of emerging from the cellar, he shocked his followers into organising the massive ball. Hermione had invited her close friends, along with every single Death Eater in their ranks.

After this entertainment, the hard work would begin.

Tying the ivory bow tightly around Tsavo's neck, they made their way down the polished staircase.

Hermione silently walked down the stairs, clipping the fabric of the rug with her high black wedge heels.

She was dressed in a short black flowing dress, with one long arm. It reached down to her mid thighs; Her makeup was not overdone, lest it would overshadow her hair, which was clipped to one side, featuring her one bright blue dreadlock.

Tom stared at her, before offering her his arm.

"Are you the same girl who used to play tea-parties with Lucius?"

Hermione smiled, and tapped her heart.

"she's still in here, uncle Tom."

The hall, already a grand size, was enlarged even more so it resembled the size of a small island.

many people were already milling about, chatting to long-forgotten friends and enemies.

Tonight was a night of happiness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Tsavo, stare bashfully at his bowtie, before purring teasingly at Felis, Pansy's cat. She meowed, and linked tails with him.

Bellatrix, dressed in a ripped lace dress, suspended a bottle of vodka in the air, before emptying the contents in the giant punch bowl. She winked at Hermione, before skipping over to her sister.

One young man in particular caught Hermione's eye.

He was dressed differently to most of the men. He wore dinner trousers, yes, but he adorned it with heavy buckle boots and a thick leather coat. He had dark shadows under his eyes, along with trussed up dark hair.

"Who's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's Scabior, a new recruit. About twenty-three years old. Why?" Tom looked at Hermione's blush, "He's caught your eye, has he? Go say hello to him."

Hermione peered thoughtfully.

"I'll do that."

She smiled, and said teasingly,

"Going to dance with Bellatrix tonight?"

Tom was the closest he came to blushing.

"…Maybe."

Hermione chatted with Draco and Pansy, recalling a funny moment with Snape, until a warm presence came up to the side of Hermione.

It was Scabior.

"hi, Hermione."

Was he _nervous?_

"would you like to dance?"

Hermione skipped over to Tom and Fenrir, a rosy glow to her cheeks.

"Scabior's gone to get drinks," Hermione explained, a cheeky twinkle in her eyes.

Tom's eyes gleamed.

"glad to see you're having fun, Hermione."

Fenrir's downcast expression turned murderous, and he let out a loud "harrumph!"

Hermione looked up, surprised.

Fenrir glared back,

"I think _Scabby__'__s _got sidetracked."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, before she sauntered off to where Scabior was chatting with Draco and Pansy. She could be heard muttering, "filthy werewolf."

Tom stared at Fenrir.

"Why did you do that? And you better have a good reason."

"She's too good for him, Master."

"But you aren't, I presume?"

Fenrir glowered.

"My Lord, I have no feelings for your niece." His fingers were crossed behind his back.

"I remember when she first came here. Her silver eyes captivated me, as well as you, Fenrir. Silver like the moon."

As the night drew to a close, Scabior offered to escort Hermione back to her rooms.

He kissed her cheek softly, and murmured,

"I don't suppose you're free tomorrow?"

"I wasn't.." Her large eyes clasped onto Scabior, "But I am now."

She winked, and shut the door in his face.

Smiling, Scabior stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled the length of the corridor.

Singing along to her Wizardingly Wizard Radio, Hermione finished brushing her hair (and blue dreadlock) into a side-ponytail.

Laughing, she straightened her bright blue crop top and smoothed down her pale black jeans.

Hermione finally applied a slick of her favourite toffee lip gloss, and stared at Tsavo.

"what are you doing today?"

Tsavo grinned bashfully.

"Gonna' spend the day with Felis."

Hermione beamed.

"Pansy told me she really likes you…" Hermione paused. "Can cats get married?"

Tsavo, licking his empty bowl, spluttered upon the last comment and chokingly exclaimed,

"what- but- WHAT? - she didn't't- I know- but- Hogwarts- kittens!" Tsavo groaned. "KITTENS!"

Hermione chuckled, and headed out of her large room.

Scabior strutted down the small forest path, listening in on the birds' chattering songs.

A small laugh hit his ears.

Swirling around, he drew out his thick sparking wand.

"Oh, you don't like that song?"

Following the tinkling voice, Scabior looked up into the thick boughs of the trees. Hermione sat on a particularly thick one, strumming an ancient fiddle with the bow barefoot.

"You like this song?" she asked the tree.

She brushed a twinkly tune on the faded wire strings.

Scabior didn't know if it was the wind or magic, but the tree's long branches rustled almost.. happily.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," he said mildly.

Hermione froze, before amusingly smiling at him.

"Oh, it you, is it?" she stood up. "Be right down."

Running, she jumped off the giant branch.

"HERMIONE!" Scabior yelled, before running forward with his wand stretched out. Hermione was still falling, the tree being at least 30 feet high.

Streaking towards the earth, Hermione landed perfectly on her feet.

The look she gave Scabior was priceless.

"Hello again." she amusedly said.

" 'Ello beautiful." Scabior smiled, looking her up and down.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and walked up to him.

"I was not talking to myself!" she grinned indignantly, before grabbing Scabior's hand and walking him to the tree she was sat in.

"Listen…" Hermione whispered.

Closing his eyes, Scabior steadied his ears on the cold bark, shutting out all sound.

A faint throbbing noise broke the complete silence Scabior had enlisted.

Shocked, he flinched away from the still tree.

He looked at Hermione in amazement.

"Was that a…heartbeat?" He muttered, shocked.

Hermione nodded before stretching out for his hand again.

She leaned in, her breath tickling his ear.

"They hear…they feel…they live." she whispered.

Turning his head, Scabior's mouth rested on Hermione's.

Fenrir watched through the cover of the trees, a loud thumping accompanying his scarlet vision.

A few hours later, Hermione skipped through the lavishly decorated corridors, a free feeling in her chest.

That is, until Fenrir grabbed her arm.

" Don't see him again. Promise me." he growled into her face.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she mustered up a cold tone.

"You forget your place, servant of the Dark Lord. I will do anything , anywhere I like."

She rushed down the hall in the opposite direction, to her uncle's study.

Fenrir sighed.

Tom closed the door behind Scabior.

"Ah, Scabior. I wanted to see you about Hermione." Tom smirked.

"I have a few guests visiting tomorrow for some entertainment. I want you to take Hermione out somewhere, for the night."

Scabior grinned. At any other time he would have protested, and begged to join the entertainment, but now…spending time with Hermione would be more fun.

"Can do, Master."

He bowed, and left without a word.

Hermione laid her cherished fiddle in it's violent blue case, and jumped on her bed, peering at Tsavo. He looked particularly smug.

"I asked her to marry me."

Hermione squealed ,and flopped on Tsavo's stomach.

Purring, he folded his arms over her back.

Hermione looked into his plush green eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you."

They chorused,

"BFFs forever!"

Knocking on the door, Scabior heard a giggling, followed by a loud roar, and stumbled backwards as the door was flung open.

"'Ello."

"'Sup."

Scabior looked past her shoulder, which was currently occupied with Tsavo's head. He was still taller than his charge, even after ten years.

"your uncle wants me to take you out. Dinner party."

Hermione's silver eyes clouded.

"Don't act like it's as civil as a dinner party." She invited him in.

Looking around, Scabior noticed a large dog bed on the floor, while a mussed up four post bed held the left corner of the massive room. A sofa which looked like it was made of Lego stood next to a silver wardrobe, which Hermione pulled out a pair of black shorts and a blue vest top.

"Be right out." she stumbled into the bathroom.

Tsavo glared at Scabior, and easily jumped onto the bed, which creaked under his weight.

"So." Tsavo started, baring his long, long teeth.

"why are you interested in Hermione?"

"Shat it, cat," Scabior scowled. Why was he interested in Hermione? She was beautiful, certainly, and odd.

She made him laugh.

"She will be back here by 12 o clock, otherwise I will tear out your stomach and feed it to my friends at the zoo."

"Yes, sir," Scabior sneered.

"Bloody moggy," He muttered. Just as Tsavo leapt up from the bed and unsheathed his ginormous claws, Hermione walked slowly out of the door.

She blinked at Tsavo through long lashes.

"Codename Felis?" she asked in their language.

"Codename flowers."

"Codename catnip."

"Codename kitten names."

"Codename godmother?"

"Codename Twiddles and you."

"Codename have fun."

"Codename behave."

Scabior watched this with an bemused expression on his face, before taking Hermione by the arm.

Leading her out of the room, He flipped the finger at a snarling Tsavo.


	20. UPDATE

HI Guys!

Just wanted to have a chat with my favourite people for the next few chapters and such. But don't worry; I'm not stopping the story! If you CBA to read this, then clear off to the next couple of chapters :)

So I told you guys a while ago that I'm going to be starting a new story soon.. And I can successfully reveal some spoilers to you!

It's going to be a marriage law ( what writer would deserve that term if they didn't) , and involve the unlucky duo Hermione and Severus. But there's going to be a little NYANCAT56 twist…

Back to Uncle Tom. I can say that I've just written a major death scene, and the very last chapter of this story. I'm probably going to cry when I finish it. ITS MY BABY!

*cries loudly*

So.. You guys! Have any ideas for the Hermione/Scabior/Fenrir thing? Tell me some ideas!

So I'm going to expand from Hermione (because she gets boring) onto Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. They haven't had much screen time in this twisted story.

So my very good friend (in computer and real life) Badgerstep, who's on Deviantart, has offered to do me some fan art for this story, (and a few posters for my other new story). She is an AMAZING artist, so of course I said yes! I'll post some links at the end of the story, and if you want to check it out, feel free.

So the end draws near for our fateful hero's and heroine's. They are now entering their 6th year, and boy, won't it be an eventful one!

Sttttaayyyy Tuuuuuunnnneeedd! :D


	21. Chapter 20

Gabby0515= Why peter Pettigrew? Thanks for reviewing :P

The Tall-Girl-In-Green= To be honest, I'd just alternate days with them. PURDY :D

Darkshadow-Lord= thanks for reviewing :)

Lost O'Fallon girl= I like your reviews. They give me a kick up the _ and say, "actually, improve on this." Thanks! :) see if I've added more description :P

CHAPTER 20

Tom sat up, wincing when his back stretched too far. Although the events of the Ministry were a month ago, he still felt his old battle wounds. He knew Hermione did too.

His study was dark and gloomy, reflecting the mood of the residents of Riddle Castle.

Small, dripping candles lit a sallow light, which bounced off his rich mahogany furniture. A large shelf was littered with small treasures; a gold locket; a skull, cracked and worn; a jar full of doxy eggs Hermione found when she was seven, among many others.

Apothocares stood on the tall cabinet, squawking softly every now and then. He had just returned from a long journey to Africa, in search of the vampires of Zambia to add to the growing colection of Voldemort's minions.

The knock on the door alerted him to his guests.

"You wanted us?" Enquired Hermione as she walked in to his study, followed by Blaise, Draco, and Scabior. A few minutes later, Fenrir ran through, panting.

"Sorry, Master." he huffed. A small snort from Scabior invited a cracking from Fenrir's knuckles.

"Settle down," Voldemort hissed, flaring his nostrils. Once they were all comfortably settled, he began the grueling process of dishing out their assignments.

"Blaise, I'm relying on you to court the daughter of the Weasley's. We need a person on the inside of the blood traitors'breeding grounds." Blaise nodded, a slight look of disgust on his chiselled face. "Oh, your mother is arriving tomorrow. I've put her next to the Malfoys."

When he turned to his niece, a slight air of remorse hung around him. She was still so young….a four year old at heart; his four year old.

"Hermione, I'm afraid.. you will need to gain the trust of Potter. We need him, and The Order's, plans to increase our lot in the playing field."

"Okay." Hermione didn't understand what was so bad about that, apart from the general hatred towards the brat.

"No, Hermione. I mean… He needs to trust you." Tom paused. "Courtship."

A sharp breath escaped Scabior's tightly closed lips. He stared at Hermione, noticing no change in her posture. As she let out a long breath, she nodded.

"I'll do my best, uncle. There could be worse people than the boy-who-will-never-die." Tom gave a short smile, before turning towards the three remaining men.

"I know you two," he nodded towards Scabior and Fenrir, " Have been contesting each other for some time. To end this petty fight I have awarded you two joint leaders of the Snatchers."

A deep snarling could be heard from the wolf in the room. Scabior nodded, as though he had other things on his mind, and muttered a thank you, before striding out of the door, nearly bashing into a nervous Hermione, who was chewing on her lip.

"Marry me."

Hermione jumped out of her trance.

"What? I've known you for a month! You're twenty-three! I'm sixteen! I'm not ready to become a moth-"

Scabior captured her in a kiss.

"Feels like longer. Only a seven year difference. We don't have to have kids." behind his back Scabior charmed a sickle to form a small ring, laced with what looked like emerald snakes weaving through.

"I don't want to get married, Scabs, lovely as you are. But I promise you I'll marry you one day. Way off in the distant future."

He slipped the ring on her outreached fingers.

"Engaged…to be engaged."

Draco took the seat facing Voldemort, a fear in his heart. There was a look In Tom's eyes.

Not a good look.

"This last week," Tom said, "Dumbledore ventured to my family's old home. Fortunately, an old curse forced him to turn back. The man is very ill."

He delivered the bombshell.

"Dumbledore is now dying. I need you to kill him, Draco. Kill Dumbledore."

Voldemort stood up, to look outside his window. A small, colourful butterfly pushed through the mist, before landing in a large spiders' web. The large tarantula ventured out, before wrapping the squirming insect in folds of silk.

"Your father let me down at the ministry, Draco. He broke my prophecy with the boy. I'm sure you know of the consequences of letting me down."

Draco stood up, fear in his large grey eyes. He nodded, before tumbling out of the door.

Hermione and Scabior stood there, discussing their plans, before clasping eyes on Draco.

"What's wrong, Dray?" asked Hermione, concerned.

The said boy collapsed on the floor, shivering.

He was in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Once again, like the past five years, the group of Slytherins sat, huddled together watching Dumbledore goon around the podium, spitting words of love and magic.

Following Voldemort's plans upon Harry Potter and his group of misfits, Hermione, Blaise and Draco were gearing up to commit some of the greatest crimes in their small lives.

After Dumbledore had finished his long, boring speech, the four tables of children stood as one and filed out of the great hall. Blaise strutted over to Ginny Weasley, a smirk forming on his dark, proud face.

"'Sup, Ginerva," He casually remarked, causing the Weasel's bright red hair to wip around and her face to register surprise.

"Didn't get enough of my bat-bogey curse on the train, eh?" she frowned, tapping her wand against her folded arms. Blaise held his hands up. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday with me..But if you think so poorly of my character..." he spat glumly, trying to hide his gleeful laughter.

Being the gullible person she was, Ginny looked over him, her eyes glinting.

"I'll think about it, Zabini."

And with that, she glided over to the staircase, ignoring her brother's shouting and puce face. Hermione thought it was rather funny actually- the heat glaring off of his cheeks was enough to send smoke filtering from his large, pink ears.

She noticed Harry Potter looking over in her direction- feeling cheeky, she blew a kiss at him and watched his face burn scarlet with anger and embarrassment.

Cackling with Pansy, they headed to the Dungeon.

Scabior had often hooked up with the birds around England, on his many travels around the country.

There was Blondie from Wales.

Scarlet from London.

April in Glasgow.

But, as he sat twiddling a ring around on his finger, Hermione was different. Hermione was HIS. And if the overgrown puppy thought he could take her and turn her into one of his half-breeds, Scabior would make sure he had what was coming to him.

Speaking of half-breeds, Fenrir himself popped his head around the tent door and snarled, " Mudblood sighted near Diagon Alley. Hurry up."

Scabior stood ever so slowly, stretching his long fingers and hearing a satisfying crack. Making sure Fenrir was watching, he leant his head to one side and scratched lightly on his neck, feeling the thrumming pulse leap under his fingers.

Fenrir's eyes turned black, and his chapped lips peeled back in a growl. Grabbing his wand, Scabior patted the top of Fenrir's impressive bulk.

"Down, boy."

Draco hurriedly knocked his wash bag to one side, before tipping it out upon the glowing tiles of the Hogwarts prefect bathroom. Searching, he finally dredged up a rusty razor, before flicking the tip of it. A thin drop of blood fell from his finger.

Bringing the knife down, he tore a little slit into the inside of his thigh, lacing the previous silver scars already borne there.

Draco sat, silently, for an hour, before suddenly dashing and throwing up in the silver gilded sink.

How was he meant to kill the most powerful wizard on the planet?


	23. Chapter 23

On the first day back at Hogwarts, The Gryffindors and the Slytherins found themselves in the Defence against the Dark Arts room, waiting for Professor Snape.

Hermione sat delicately down in one of the dusty seats, wrinkling her nose in distaste, before waving at Potter who walked through the door. Seeing no other available seats, as Ron had sat down next to Seamus, Harry grumpily plonked his books on the soiled desk, muttering a greeting to Hermione.

"Hallo, Potter."

"...Hi."

It was then that Hermione began using the acting skills she had practiced over and over with Pansy that former night.

She sniffed, and blinked hard in order to produce a lone tear.

"Sorry. It's just...these pictures around the room remind me of when my uncle used to torture muggles, for fun. He'd make me watch, and Crucio me as well if I didn't join in."

Potter looked at her curiously, wondering if this evil girl brought up by Voldemort himself could actually be regretting her past mistakes.

"It's alright, Hermione. You're free of him now, at least. Even if it's only for a couple of months."

Potter continued to look at her curiously as Snape strode in the room, whipping the blinds shut with his wan, and making the grotesque pictures of horror around the room light up with a feverish glow.

Hermione's grin was smug.

The plan was working.

_I just...Felt like I was betraying my Uncle. Do you get what I mean?_

_**You aren't betraying him, 'Mione. If he orders you to hang around snotty little brats like Potter, You have to follow his orders, right?**_

_Someone feeling jealous? :) _

_**Quite.**_

A loud bang alerted Hermione to someone entering her chamber doors- she hurriedly wrote a goodbye, before leaping off the bed and grabbing her wand.

Tsavo stretched, showing off his fangs, and slunk closer to Hermione.

"Ouch!"

Ahh.

Potter and his crony the Carrot. Hermione smoothed her top down before stepping out of her lair with a devilish smile at her lips and Tsavo slinking around her legs, growling every now and then.

"Now then, what do you two gentlemen want from my Lair of Doom?"

Potter looked her up and down almost imperceptibly, before coughing nervously.

"I just wondered if you were alright after yesterday in DATDA. You seemed really upset."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "Voldemort can do that to a person."  
>Ron squeaked at the name Voldemort, and blushed bright red.<p>

Potter -no, Harry, she had to remember that- smiled, and held his hand out to her.

"We're going to Hogsmeade. You coming?"


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are going to hate me, but thanks for helping me reach 100 reviews. You stuck to this story throughout the spelling mistakes and obvious Mary Sue remarks. Heres to 100 more! :D**

* * *

><p>Sobbing back fake tears, Hermione grinned shallowly at Harry and Ron leaving the Hogwarts Express, before grabbing her trunk and Tsavo. She held hands with Draco Malfoy and his mother, apparating back to Voldemort's house, grins spread out on each and every face that greeted them.<p>

Sixth year was officially finished for the gang, ended a traumatic death yet renewed hope between both legions.

A battle had raged between Hogwarts and the Death eaters, blazing fury sparking out between friends and enemies.

Draco, scared stiff between the thought of disappointing his father, or his death by the hands of Tom Riddle, had disarmed the weakened Dumbledore, leaving Snape to kill him. Although they were both shrouded in praise and respect from their fellow Death eaters, Tom included, both were extraordinarily pale, barely touching their food at the dinner table and looking more thin and sallow by the day.

The war, not only enjoying its triumphs over the Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, had also cemented the friendships, (although fake,) between the young Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione had been let in on the "Secret" of the Horcruxes by Ron and Harry- their patronising was stifling at best.

Blaise, meanwhile, was nestled even deeper into the nest of Weasleys.

Sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, he smiled softly at the letters sent to him by the fiery haired witch.

* * *

><p>Later that summer Hermione would be joining the boys at the Burrow for Ron's family wedding. It was from there on they would be embarking on their trip to destroy the Horcruxes. Hermione swore to herself she would find a way, each and every time, to prevent them from destroying her uncle's soul.<p>

Literally.

But a month into the summer holidays, the foursome were having fun kicking back their feet and enjoying the silenced rays of the sun, clouded over by Dementors from the breakout of Azkaban.

Hermione and Pansy were chatting about their dresses for the upcoming party, whilst Blaise had already been sent packing to stay with the Weasley's for a week or two.

Voldemort, surprisingly, was one for big parties. He just adored the entertainment, the drink, the fun and sickly sweetness of being in a throng of happy people. So when Dumbledore's death had been cast over the nation the previous month, of course Tom sent for his elves and lowliest workers to gather the requirements for the best party he had ever thrown.

That was a week ago, and right now, to find Hermione, Tom, and the gang, you would have to look in the grand hall, where most of the Death Eaters could be found, drinking, laughing, testing out new curses on unwitting muggles used as slaves.

The celebrations had gone on for hours, and Severus and Draco had taken the revered seats next to Voldemort. Draco still wasn't back to his old self, Hermione had noticed, and he kept his wrists tightly covered with a sharply cut white shirt.

Voldemort had broken out his Death Eaters, who had managed to get themselves locked up, in last year's debacles, and Lucius was reunited with his loving family. Whilst unshaven, and smelling slightly of depression, he smiled weakly whenever Hermione giggled and talked to him.

Although Dumbledore was, admittedly, sometimes kind to Hermione, she was glad he was dead. From the sky, he could now see the truth behind the Death Eater organization.

Just then, a small child running around with his father's Death Eater mask tripped, and screwed his face up in tears. Bellatrix, the woman who tortured muggles and collected their blood to sell, picked up the young boy and sent him off with a kiss.

It wasn't just a cause- it was Hermione's life...her family.

Many couples danced around the great hall, laughing and waltzing to the music played by snobbish band members. Whilst Blaise was currently stuck in the hovel known as _The Burrow_, and Pansy sneaking off with Mulciber the Executioner, Hermione was having fun chatting to Fenrir about his adventures around the country hunting muggles. Scabior had nodded at her and smiled, but he strolled off, complaining of the heat.

"D'you remember when I took you to Diagon Alley when you were only a few summer's old? It was packed then, but the whole street was empty this time round, and anyone brave enough to show up scuttled quickly to the pair of Gingers' new shop. It was fun." Fenrir licked his lips, and was about to continue when Narcissa, pale, quickly tugged on Hermione's sleeve. She wore a frown on her pale face,

"Follow me, dear."

Hermione smiled at Fenrir before trotting after Narcissa, bemused,

Fenrir calmed his thumping heart, and the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, grinning dopily after the pair of women.

Hermione happily skipped, slightly tipsy, within the large castle next to Narcissa and a bottle of Fire Whisky.

"What's this about, aunty-"

Narcissa shh'd her, before casting the Muffilatio charm.

"I was walking back to the room, when I heard giggling. I looked around, and... I am so sorry, dear."

Hermione looked bemused.

Hearing laughter, further along the corridor, Hermione poked her head, around the corridor, grinning.

What she saw would haunt her for many moons.

Scabior, holding a bottle of champagne in his hand, held one of the cheap tarts brought as dates by Purebloods, kissing her bright red lips and smirking.

"Scabior!"

He looked up; his normally beautiful ice blue eyes dulled by alcohol and lust, and started spluttering.

"I-We-Hermione-"

Pushing past Narcissa, Hermione ran down the grand staircase and out of the doors.

Bringing the almost empty firewhisky bottle to her lips, Hermione took a long hard swig, before throwing the bottle to the ground,, creating a long, echoing smack. Tears, unshed, lay in the pits of her eyes.

Hermione didn't cry. When she was taken from her parents, there was many a night where Hermione missed them and their comforting hugs.

But then she remembered her uncle, her friends, and the wonderful rush being around magic gave her.

But back to then, and now.

A rustling in the tree's alerted Hermione to her uncle's presence. He had no need, or feeling to give her a hug, but instead stated to her,

"I shall have him annihilated, if you so wish."

"No. I won't lower to his level."

Hermione sighed, and rubbed her chest.

"Does it always hurt this much?"

"Heartache is the one thing the Wizarding World can't cure."

Voldemort inched forward, and gave her a small hug.

"I know what he meant to you, my dear. I do not say this often, but he truly isn't worth the amount of respect I had paid him."

"He proposed to me, you know. We were going to have a wedding once we had won this war. I suppose that has been cancelled, now. "

When Fenrir found out, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas for Hermione's love life?<strong>


End file.
